That very thin line
by TheSnakeIam
Summary: Yoh always thought that he didn’t mind Anna’s cruelness, but discovers that he has a mental sickness that could put their relationship to the test. annaxyoh. pg 13 cause it's kind of angsty and there might be mild swearing. Complete Look for sequel!
1. Chapter One: Frustration of being Yoh

A/N: Angst fanfic.... Somewhat.... A/Y.. This is one of my old fics... I just thought of a better plot right now...At first it was kind of meaningless... Yoh seems Ooc cause of the plot!

Anyhow, Story Summary: Yoh always thought that he didn't mind Anna's cruelness, but

discovers that he has a mental sickness that could put their relationship to the test.

**That very thin line...**

**Between love and hate**

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine. It does not belong to me, therefore: Shaman King is not mine and does not belong to me in any sort of way...

Chapter One:

"Yoh-dono. Wake up." Yoh felt a slight nudge on his shoulder. "Yoh-dono, hurry. You have slept for 6 days already. Anna-sama is coming!" Amidamaru slipped out of the room quickly.

At the mention of Anna's name, Yoh burst up, only to bump head on into Hao Asakura's face.

"Hao! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am an Asakura, am I not?"

But you didn't answer the question though... Yoh thought and was going to say until...

"Technically that is true, but you forget one thing, future brother-in law of mine. This is not your home is it?" Anna's voice rang loud and clear as she stepped into the room looking cold as usual.

"Is it not?" Hao's looks around and has this amused expression on his face.

"Do you always have to answer question with questions?" Anna seemed amused.

" Well.... I do believe that I come visit my brother."

"Believe whatever you want, just get out of my house!" Yoh's voice was rough, very much unlike his own.

Anna's face had an expression of shock for a few seconds, but she quickly hid it from the brothers.

"Get out now!" Yoh meant for both of them to do so.

Hao made a mock bow and said, "As you wish milord Shaman King. Ha ha." He slowly faded away.

"Yoh." Anna said apparently waiting for him to face her before she continues.

She began again when he did not turn around.

"Yoh-kun"

"Yes Anna-san?" he asked softly looking into her eyes with his own fierce ones.

"Yoh-kun I would have never expected you to act that way, even to your brother. What has gotten into you?"

"Absolutely nothing! Why ask me Anna? It is not like you care do you? I am no sick! Oh, I know... you still want to be Shaman King. That's it." He added with a wicked smile, "You might as well train Hao, because starting now, I don't want to be Shaman King."

Any lesser itako would have be close to tears. Anna just stood there looking at him, not necessarily in a cold way, her eyes, blank.

"What Anna? Have you changed your mind about being Shaman Queen or is it that you are not going to Hao because you are afraid that you can't boss him around? Anna Kyoyama always has to get what she wants, right? Do you think-..." he couldn't finish due to the fact that Anna slapped him.

"Oh. Wow. You're angry aren't you? Am I supposed to fear you now, just because of your anger?" Yoh looks disdainfully at her.

She tried to slap him again, but he caught her hand this time.

"Not again, Anna, never again."

He gripped her hand tightly and dropped it, storming out of his room and into a guest room. Then he allowed himself to cry the tears of sadness.

End of chapter....

SO what did you guys think? Yoh seemed out of character because of the mental sickness described later on in the chapters. I am not sure that there is a real sickness like that, but hey! This is a fanfic, you know... Well, now im going to work on my other shaman king fic. Til then. TTFN, and review!


	2. Chapter Two: Known as THE SICKNESS

A/N: I made up **The Sickness** because an inspiration hit me. If there is such a mental problem, please tell me! I would really love to know. But this is a fanfic, therefore Yoh has a special kind of problem, where he loses control of himself. Kind of short chapter…

_The Thin line…_

_…Between love and hate_

Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs not to me absolutely!

_Chapter Two: _

Hao Asakura did not like this. He did not like this one bit. He was actually having a feeling. Worry, that's what it is. For what? My little brother? So I am. Naturally I would have to be afraid. Can you just imagine?

A shaman. A shaman reduced to this nothingness. Yoh was supposed to be strong, he was supposed to be invincible. Did Anna hurt him so much that such a strong shaman can lose control and develop **The** **Sickness** like this? Shamans are supposed to be immune to this kind of thing. That is why they are Shamans, because they are strong enough to overcome emotions not only that, but suppress them.

So, then Yoh has become weak? No, Hao shook his head, he has always been like this, he just never showed it. He just kept it deep inside himself. So why has that changed? Why hasn't he ever shown symptoms of **The Sickness **before now?

Maybe he has been hurt too much and can't take anymore of Anna's cruelness. But he does know that she only does it for his own good right? Maybe not.

I shouldn't really think so much about the problems between them. Must think about something else… I know! World destruction. Yes World destruction. Must continue plans, before next Shaman Tournament… Yes…

_With that, Hao continued to plot world domination/destruction/stuff like that…_

_At least for now._

End of Chapter…

Very short chapter, eh? Yup. Just could not resist a Hao thinking chapter. Next one would actually continue Yoh's dilemma and Anna figures out that there is something wrong with Yoh (obviously) no offense to her or anything, but she is kind of slow to catch on in this fic, then the suspense might be better? Maybe? Well anyways, review or cheese would come pouring from the sky into you hair! I'm going to work on my other Shaman King fanfic now… so yeah… TTFN!


	3. Chapter Three: Phone Conversations

A/N: Well okay then, you know that Hao isn't going to be evil! Or is he??? Cackle Cackle…heh

Disclaimer: If I had said that Shaman King did not belong to me once, what do you think I would say this time??

_Chapter Three_:

Ring…Ring…

The phone is continually yapping. Great.

Guess I'll have to get it then. And right in the middle of my favorite soap.

"Good morning, Asakura residence."

"Yes, excuse me miss, may I speak to Mr. Yoh Asakura?"

"He's not here right now, can I take a message?" Who the heck can this be? I hope Yoh didn't hear the phone ring…

"Are you Mr. Asakura's relative?"

"Why yes I am." Well in a matter of months I would be…but he doesn't have to know that.

"Alright then," he clears his throat a bit, "well I need to tell Mr. Asakura that his doctor's appointment has been moved to a later date…"

And he continues blah blah blah-ing, but I could only focus on the "doctor's appointment."

"Excuse me!" I don't care if he's still talking! "What doctor's…"

The phone is jerked off of my trembling hands before I could finish, by none other than Yoh Asakura.

He gives me a Hao look.

"Yes. Yes. This is Yoh Asakura. Can you please hold?"

"Anna." Then he gives me a smile. However this smile was also pure Hao. "Get back to your tv show and don't ever take my calls ever again."

With that, he turned his back away from me and continued talking as if I weren't there at all.

In fact, I felt as if I had no existence.

* * *

Yoh's pov

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I did not ask for a doctor's appointment!" What the hell is the matter with these people?

"I'm sorry if there was a mistake. However, there is a appointment filed by your relative a… Mr. Hao Asakura, I believe?"

"I never asked for this so you better cancel it before I do something about it! You understand? Good that we can understand each other." I never considered myself a violent person but the phone was cracked and I believe non-usable when I slammed it down.

What is wrong with me?

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

A/N: So how was that? Okay I hope! Please review!


	4. Chapter Four: Prelude to a Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King! If I did, then I would own the characters and then I wouldn't need a fanfic, now would I?

_Chapter Four_:

"You what?" Manta asked horrified.

"Yes, you heard right, I am throwing a party for Yoh. So that means that you are in charge of sending an invitation to all of his 'friends'. Understand?"

"What? I thought I could be in charge of cooking."

"Ryu's doing the cooking. Ren is in charge of the decorations. Faust is bringing drinks. Horo Horo is making some ice. And Choco-love is renting a video for all of us to watch." Anna didn't look even a bit guilty as she listed all the people bringing things.

"Um, Anna? What would you do then?"

"Me? I, of course thought up of the idea in the first place."

"So that means you aren't going to do anything then?"

"I will make you suffer if question my authority again."

"Um… ah…a ha….um… Sorry Anna, no time to talk, uh,,, must send the invitations out to people now…so yeah" He dashed out as he was finishing up his sentence.

As Manta left, Anna's lips let out a huge sigh.

This is all I can do for him now. He needs to be with friends. But I don't know why he's so upset. I can't do anything else for him. Why am I so useless?!

Why, Why, Why?

"Anna-sama, is something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Amidamaru. However, is there something you would like to tell me about Yoh?"

"He has the symptoms of being sick, but he isn't having any medication of which I can see. He's also showing signs of violent tendencies."

Anna doesn't say anything, just nods.

"I think it's time for us to prepare for that party."

Meanwhile Manta was busy printing out invitation cards for the people.

"I hope I remembered everyone…"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Chapter Four is up! Yay! So there we are. Since it's Christmas Break I might be able to concentrate more on my writing! That means more Chapters! So I'll update soon!

Til then!

He's not really laughing at her, it's his kind of nervous 'ah ha ha ha' thing. Where everything is all awkward and you're afraid that something is going to happen.


	5. Chapter Five: Of Drunkeness and Sadness

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but there were too many problems on the way of adding more chapters to my fanfictions. But here is chapter Five! Also, note that the day in this chapter is of no significance whatsoever. It is not an Important Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters! SO there!!!!

_Chapter Five_:

The sound of locks unlocking filled the 'empty' house. The house is dark when Yoh enters, it seems that no one is home. It's for the better, Yoh thinks to himself, I do need some time alone…but how long will it be like this? He shakes his head arguing with himself, I don't need to think about this yet, maybe later.

Then he walks into the supposedly 'empty' and dark living room. Using one hand he flipped the switch so that the lights turn on and…

"SURPRISE!" A couple of people cried!

"Happy Birthday Yoh!" Must be Ryu getting drunk again.

"Merry New Year Everyone!" Even Ren? What is the world coming to?

Then there was more noise and clapping. No one actually paid enough attention on Yoh that they didn't notice that he was trying to say something.

"Just wait a minute here-…"

"Congratulations on getting that law degree Yoh!" Apparently some people were not listening to him and drunk as well. Yoh could feel his anger coming out. Not that he wanted to feel angry, he wanted very very much to be happy, but he couldn't feel anything but numbness and a growing headache.

"Can you guys please listen to me, I…"

There was some more noise and then someone turned on a radio or something and then some rap music blasted throughout the whole house, which Yoh found extremely offending.

"Alright! Out! Everyone **OUT**!" Two things happened at the same time when Yoh yelled:

Someone drunk, who looked amazingly like Tamao, knocked over a vase as she, or he (yeah right), was falling down of drunkenness.

Anna came out with a cake, which she has baked herself.

Hearing Yoh's unmistakenable shout, everyone was and became silent. One or two of the party members actually looked towards Yoh/and or Anna for an explanation of what was happening.

Anna, herself, was trying to brush off that cake she dropped onto herself when she heard Yoh scream. Not that it did any good.

Manta was the one who actually found the courage to speak.

"But Yoh, we are all here for you. Is there something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong?" It is so simple a phrase, but somehow it causes Yoh to feel a rush of even more sadness and anger. "Is something wrong?" Yoh repeated, for sanity's sake. "Of course, there is something wrong! What would not be wrong? Everything is wrong!!!"

Everyone looked surprised that calm, happy-go-lucky Yoh could be so cruel, but besides that they were worried that Yoh was having hysterics. Because that was not regular 'Yoh' behavior. So they left, one by one out the door. Those that were drunk were carried by others. Everyone huddled out of the house as fast as they could and hoped that Anna would be able to solve whatever that was going on.

Of course, even Anna didn't know what to do. So she tried to do what was normal to her, yell at him.

"Yoh! I know that your friends are a bit of an annoyance sometimes, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at them when they want what is best for you. They all came here for you, and you shooed them away as if they were noisy rodents. I know something is wrong with you. Can't you tell me what your problem is???"

He didn't answer her. "Yoh? Yoh!" She yelled the second word because he dropped down in a dead faint, as if he too were drunk. She caught him before he fell to the ground, but she couldn't hold him up so she also slid onto the ground with his head on her lap.

She knows that he's unconscious so she takes this as an advantage to talk to him, without him yelling at her. "Funny, as it's always me that was yelling at you. Now it's the other way around," she strokes his head and hair, then pecks a kiss on his forehead, "Yoh, I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but you know you can always tell me how you feel, I would like to know. I would love to know. I would also want to know what you are thinking. I want to know if you hate me, or…or if you don't. Especially… especially since…" she mouthed the words: I love you.

Then she leaves him on the floor and turns into the hall where the phone is hoping that Faust had already arrived home and that he would know what to do with Yoh. She knew that whatever it takes, she was going to help him.

What she didn't know was that Yoh, although unconscious, heard her every word, except for the last three, and that there was a tear rolling down his cheek.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

A/N: So… this chapter was kind of long, right? Well long according to the chapters that I usually do… So please review! And if you liked this fic, you might also like my other one, _Crash and Burn_. Yes, I am promoting my fics! 


	6. Chapter Six: Talk with Faust

_A/N: Yay, I'm actually updating! Well if more people actually review I might feel more inclined to update faster. But I'll say what I have said before, you guys should be lucky that I am sick or else I would not be able to find time to update. So here is chapter 6!_

Disclaimer: I am writing three Shaman King fanfics right now, so note the word 'fanfic', which would indicate that I do not own Shaman King and that I am just writing fiction about it!

_Italics what Yoh is thinking_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six:_

"…You do understand that Yoh's condition is very delicate Anna?" Faust's low voice hovered above the room.

"Yes, I do understand. I also know that it would be much better for Yoh if maybe, I weren't to see him for a while, maybe leave on a journey or something."

All he did was nod, the nod not exactly agreeing or disagreeing with Anna, but a nod that meant that he somehow knew how she felt.

"But first of all, I'm going to wait until his fever clears up." She rose and gave him a smile that didn't light up her eyes at all.

"And I must leave now. So I hope you goodwill Itako Anna."

"Thank you."

-

-

It was a stormy night. Rain was pouring and there was even the very cliché thunder and lightning effects. Drops of water pounded on the windows in Yoh's room, but even that did not wake him.

It was because he wasn't asleep. After two weeks he still had that fever raging inside of him. He was conscious; he just couldn't really open his eyes or move at all. It took all of his strength to just keep his will and be able to sense things around him.

He then felt something enter his room. _Anna._

"Yoh-kun, you must wake up now. You have been sleeping for too long. I know you love to sleep and everything, but now you must wake up!" Sobs tore from her throat.

_I'm sorry Anna._

"If you don't you'll just have to do more work. Every minute you don't wake, I'll… I'll add 50 more miles to your workout. I… You… You cannot keep on sleeping…"

"Yoh."

_I can't break this disease._

"Please…"

_I am very sorry._

Water fell onto his cheek and headed towards his mouth.

_Is the roof leaking?_

He tasted the water and it was salty.

_It's Anna's tears._

His mouth opened and closed, during that time, two dry words came from his lips:

"Don't cry…"

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/N: _Short chapter, sorry. But I'll try to do another chapter soon, to make up… If you did not notice my note above ITALICS Yoh's thoughts. Also, information about the fanfic: Just because Yoh could talk again only means that he has recovered from his fever, not the whole disease! So wait for the next chapter! Is it soon? Just wait and see. Til then_!


	7. Chapter Seven: Talk with Niisan

A/N: So two chapters at once! Yay for you guys, (you people better appreciate this time I'm using, waves fist.)… Here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not own the subject known as Shaman King. If I did, the dub would not have been so… um… unique.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven_

It was day and Yoh finally woke up from his slumber to find… Hao right next to him.

"Have a nice nap sleeping beauty? Wow, two weeks, that must have been a record for you." Hao actually patted his brother's head.

Yoh swiped the hand off.

"I thought you were trying to plan the destruction of the world again. Why are you here? And where is Anna?"

"Nah, I turned down that idea cause it got too boring to me, you see, and it was kind of already done, so I decided to invest my whole time into getting to know my little brother some more! Oh also Anna left."

"What? Left where? When?"

"She left yesterday night after you got better. She also told me to say goodbye. Or in her words: Sayonara Shaman Scum. Wait, actually I think that was directed towards me." He scratched his long hair. "Yeah actually, I think she was talking to me."

"But where did she go?" Why am I not feeling angry anymore, Yoh thought.

"Dunno. But since you're now awake… You can eat these pancakes I made for you."

He pulled a cart in with piles of pancakes stacked on it.

"Blueberry, syrup, butter, cherry, you name it, I have it. If you want seconds, be sure to speak up."

"Why am I not angry anymore?" Yoh stares at his hands as if they would give him an answer.

"What? You say you don't want cherry anymore?"

"Nii-san!"

"Alright, alright, you'd think I would get some appreciation here, but no. Well the disease that you had, it was actually caused by yourself you know, not Anna. You exploded in everyone's face, well mainly Anna's because you love her. You felt too pent up inside and you weren't able to express your feelings, so it came out in a way that you didn't like."

"Those pent up feelings you had, turned into the anger. You may be carefree and happy-go-lucky to everyone, but you don't really tell one person how you feel, that person is Anna. And when you let go of that rage, you eliminated that disease. How you did it I don't know but I think that you would have Anna to thank."

"Now I must be going, so I'll talk to you later."

He vanished into the thin air, and a paper gently floated down to where Yoh was lying.

Hao's voice echoed through the Asakura house one more time: "That is an letter that Anna left you, I forgot to give it to you when you woke up."

_Dear Yoh,_

_Well you finally woke up. I thought you were going to sleep forever. So I decided to go on a journey. Where? Well I won't tell you that yet. _

_Although you may have thought that I didn't know, I knew that you were sick. That's the only exception as to why I let you yell at me. I do hope that you get better while I am away. I'll come back when you are, or else your blood vein may pop because of me._

_Yours,_

_Anna Kyoyama_

_P.S: You owe me 1000 extra laps, so you better start now. _

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Although this chapter was longer (I think) than my previous chapter, it's still pretty short no? Well anyways… REVIEW! You must! That is why the choice is there! You don't just read for free you know, you must REVIEW!


	8. Chapter Eight: The end, yet the beginnin...

A/N: _Alrighty then, here you are Chapter Eight, when I should be finishing up my project due Thursday…Aye…like I said GREATER APPRECIATION people! Maybe if you offered me a goat… or a cow….just joking…aye…some people don't appreciate stupid non-humor things, these days do they?_

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer, claiming that I own none of these characters. I am pointing this out because I own none of these characters. I will say it once more: I do not own any of these characters, so I cannot be sued because of that, however I can and may be sued for crushing my own mailbox over there. By myself of course.

_Chapter Eight_:

At least five thousand miles away from where Yoh Asakura is, was the person who wrote that letter. Anna.

"What do you mean the rooms are all full? I made a freaking reservation! Listen here, I was out in the snow for three hours, count that, three and now you are telling me that I cannot stay at this run down place, which I put a reservation to a couple of days ago? I want to see your lawyer!"

"At this time, we cannot afford to house you Kyoyama-sama. You see, your room was taken up by a certain person that we fear to offend, in which case we…"

She started walking towards "her room".

"Wait, Kyoyama-sama, you can't…you shouldn't…"

"I can and I will."

She reached for the doorknob and pushed.

What she saw was a room with a burning fire, and a figure perched on the chair. A certain figure which had…hm…black hair…long black hair, that looks so similar to…

Damn it, she thought. "Hao. What are you doing here!" (A/N: He's appears everywhere doesn't he?)

Hao Asakura just waved his hand at the motel manager to get out of the room, which he did gladly with a bow, closing the door.

"Anna, if you want this room, I shall gladly give it to you. Aye what have we here? Have you been in the snow?"

"Oh no… How could you tell?" Other than that white stuff floating around in my hair? She just shook it off.

"I am just here to inform you that my precious baby brother has woken up and when he reached out for his favorite fiancé he found nothing and started crying."

"Can you rephrase that?"

"Yoh woke up and he was looking for you."

"Tell him to give up, and to stop looking for me. He needs to get better, and he can't with me there." She shook her head, mentally reviewing her choices, "We just need to be patient, is all."

Hao didn't say anything, well why should he? Yoh should tell her when he wants to. His sickness is gone, but that doesn't mean that his anxiety is. He still needs to work this out. So he put on a Hao smile and said to Anna:

"No problem. See ya." He disappeared with his infamous disappearing technique.

"That was weird. He was actually acting weird. Whatever. I need to sleep. See, I'm even talking to myself because I'm so sleepy. So now I will sleep right? Yes sleep…"

She doze off with the snow still melting in her hair.

* * *

Yoh woke up to another nightmare. In this one, Anna said she was never ever going to return home. It seems that lately he has been getting more and more dreams about Anna. Every time he thought he got a lead on her whereabouts, it turns out that it was a bust.

Then another Hao note landed on him:

_You won't find her if you stay at home._

He is right, Yoh thought, and started packing some things for his search., because he knew he wasn't going to go home until he found her.

**

* * *

**

**END OF CHAPTER AND STORY… for now…**

_**Must read!**_

_A/N_: _This is the last chapter in That very thin line…, however, that does not mean that it is over, nope. I am going to make a sequel for this, because since Yoh's sickness is healed, they head into a new arch. **The Process of finding Anna Kyoyama**, that is a tentative title…so watch for it if you want to know if Yoh gets to find Anna. _


End file.
